Discovery of Power
by FreedomInFountainPens
Summary: Five and Seven are the only three-year-olds in the Hargreeves mansion yet to discover their powers. This is a story of how they found them, and the memory neither fully remembers.


**(A/N: I always wondered how the Umbrella Academy discovered their powers. I decided to write this as a short one-shot about them as toddlers/young children and how Five discovered his powers and how previous to Vanya being made to think she was ordinary, he helped her discover hers. They're about three or four. Enjoy!)**

Seven young children sat on the floor, a pile of toys sat all around them. One of them, a blonde boy, was holding one above his head and running around the sofas they were sitting by, laughing loudly as two of the other boys chased after him.

"One! Give it back One!" the taller of the two exclaimed.

"Please one!" The other shouted, half giggling as they climbed over furniture to get the object from the other's hand.

"You'll have to get me Six!" One laughed as Six chased him, Four still chasing alongside him. On the floor, another boy, Number Two, was happily building a small tower from wooden blocks, before the other boys ran straight past him and knocked it over. Two looked hurt and sad for one moment, before standing and chasing all three of them shouting and yelling while the other three laughed loudly. Three, finding her brothers to be utterly hilarious, jumped up from her place on the floor where she was brushing the hair of a small doll, proceeding to race her loud, rambunctious brothers around the room.

Seven and Five remained on the floor, laughing at their brothers. Five and Seven were the only ones left in the family yet to discover their powers, making them closer than the others. Seven was carefully trying to hit every key on her small, rainbow coloured xylophone in tune, hitting them in a quiet, short tune just before her brothers and sister ran too close to it and one of them fell over it. Two apologised quickly, but was up again in an instant, still angry at One for knocking his wooden block tower down.

Seven, shakily walking over to her xylophone, broke into tears when she saw that one of the metal bars had been broken off in the commotion. She sat on the floor, holding it in her hands as she cried softly. Five, who was previously content just watching his sister and constructing a small train track, had a sympathetic, sad look in his eyes as he walked over to his sister, giving her a small hug as she dried her tears. Seeing the state her favourite toy was in, Five jumped up, shouting at his brothers and sister.

"Hey! You broke Seven's toy! Say sorry!"

Still running after them but not being heard or acknowledged, Five suddenly threw himself through the air, landing several metres across the room from where he originally was, still standing in the very same position. The effect was immediate. All the siblings went silent, frozen still. Five let out a small breath, turning his head as he realised he had discovered his power. He let out a shout of joy, running over to his sister, who was his personal favourite companion.

"Look! Look! I have powers! Watch this Seven!" he exclaimed joyfully as he took another run at the siblings, disappearing in a small flash of blue before reappearing just behind them. Number Seven, her broken xylophone long forgotten, ran over to Five with a wide grin on her face. That night, after another discovery of power, Sir Reginald Hargreeves took his seven adopted children for a trip to the local park and sweet shop in a small celebration. Of course, with only Seven left to discover her power, the children were well aware this would be one of the last times they would enjoy such an activity.

* * *

"I can't do it!" Seven exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears and her lips pouted as she sat on her bed. Five sat just next to her, as they had been for the past few minutes, as they tried to discover Seven's power.

"You can!" Five exclaimed, not giving up on his friend. They never referred to each other as siblings, because of the strict way they'd been raised. They didn't have very much time to bond as siblings, and seeing as there was no documentation to say they were even adopted, they treated each other more like friends. The strict schedule they never differed from made them more like friends or classmates at a boarding school than they were siblings, only made more obvious by how they had started to act less like a group and more like a few smaller ones.

"I don't have power," Just as she was burying her head in her hands, the glass of water that was sitting in the middle of her dresser rolled over suddenly, the liquid pouring out onto the wooden floor. Seven, looking confused and startled, immediately got up to try and dry up the spilt water, whereas Five just smiled, taking the glass, refilling it, and putting it in the same spot.

"That was you, Seven! Try it again," he prompted gently, watching as Seven, looking unsure and bewildered, closed her eyes and tried to make the glass of water roll from the dresser. When she reopened her eyes, the glass was once again on the floor, the water running all over the wooden surface. Seven blinked, before jumping up and down, not bothered about the splashes she was making as she did so.

"I have power! I have power!" she chanted excitedly, not even noticing her father glaring at her from the doorway as she and Five jumped up and down in the water. Within the hour, the children were at the park. It hurt Five more than anything years later when he realised that the memory of that afternoon was not, in fact, a dream or fluke, that it was real and Seven could no longer remember it.


End file.
